Hidden Feelings
by trunksx18
Summary: A saiyan and a jinznouningen in love? Hell might freeze over. MT/M18
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z and all it's wonderfulness.

Chapter 1

Everytime she looked in his eyes, sure she saw the hate he had for herbut she also saw the sweet side of the young man

Everytime he touched her, which normally he was trying to punch her or even kill her she didn't feel anything but a soft caress.

He made her get butterflies in her stomach, she wasn't sure exactly what that meant

but she knew she had felt it before.

Now he had grown a lot since the last time she saw him. Hew was taller now, more muscular, and dare she say it better looking.

She was watching as he fought her twin brother Juunanagou or better known as 17. ''I'm going to blast you straight to hell and end this rampage!'' Trunks yelled as he prepared a giant blast to finish off the fallen android 17. 18 hadn't even been paying attention, she was still wrapped up in her own thoughts. Then she heard a loud crash and saw the disintegrated Junanagou. Her eyes were wide with shock and for once fear.

Trunks hadn't really noticed her but when he did hejust flew in the opposite direction. 18 wondered why he did this and also wondered why she wasn't on her knees crying for her brother or even trying to avenge him. Trunks on the other hand was also confused as to why he couldn't just kill her right then and there. There were 3 things on his mind right then: His mother, 18, and Cell.

He was off to destroy Cell, the big green idiot who nearly blew up Earth. Only this time the thing wasn't in it's perfect form it was in it's 1st stage, which just looked like a giant insect to Trunks.

Cell was off destroying everything in his path while trying to find the androids so he could absorb them and become perfect. He suddenly felt raw power and this power level was huge, even greater than his own. ''What-who is this?'' he asked himself as the figure flew towards him. The figure soon landed, it was Trunks and he was ready to rid the Earth of this potential nightmare in front of him.

''Cell i'm here to get rid of you and all the evil in this world, you don't stand a chance'' Trunks said.

''Don't make me laugh boy what makes you think you can beat me?'' Cell asked with amusement in his voice. Even though he knew that this boy was capable of making sure his departure fro the future wasn't a good one.

''I'll show you what makes me think i can beat you'' Trunks said as he transformed into Super Saiyan mode. He then disappeared then re-appeared behind Cell. He delivered a powerful kick to Cell's back which sent him(cell) flying into the air. Before Cell could even think straight Trunks was in front of him only this time he had his hand right in front of Cell's face and yelled ''Say goodbye monster!'' And with that Cell was gone nothing of his body remained.

18 had been flying in the air to only Kami knows where since Trunks had left her. She was flying when she see a dome shaped building below that read Capsule Corp. She landed and decided to see what was inside. She forcefully opened the door not enough to break it off it's hinges but enough to break the lock.

''Trunks, honey is that you!'' Bulma yelled from the kitchen. 'Trunks' 18 thought 'he lives here!' 18 started to turn around when Bulma came running out of the kitchen to come face to face with the android. ''Please don't scream i've had enough of screaming and yelling today'' 18 said. Bulma remaimed silent. 'Good' 18 thought. ''Listen i'm not here to kill you or hurt you at all for that matter'' 18 said hoping Bulma would listen to her.

Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'She's not going to hurt me?' Bulma thought surprisingly ''I'm just here to ask you to tell Tru.ks something 18 began ''tell him... tell him... i love him.

With that Bulma's jaw droppped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Tell...tell him what?'' Bulma stuttered in utter shock.

''L-listen lady I don't have time to hold a full fledge conversation with you I love him alright? and if he find me here he'll kill me for sure'' 18 said slightly annoyed as she made her way to the door.

''Speaking of killing you'' Bulma started ''why didn't he?

''Looks like your son has to sort out feelings of his own'' 18 said

as she took to the sky.

As 18 flew in the air she started to think about all that was happening.

'Man everything is happening so fast and so wierdly one minute I want nothing more than to get rid of purple-haired filthy saiyan and the next minute I want nothing more than for that purple-haired filthy

saiyan to kiss me and hold me and something else. I sure am losing my edge.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trunks landed in front of his dome shaped house. He was still pretty confused about the whole 18 thing but he pushed that all aside because he was ready to see his mother more than anything.

''Mom'' he called once he opened the door to the building.

''Trunks is that you'' Bulma called as she ran toward her son. ''I

missed you so much'' she said hugging him.

''I missed you too mom'' Trunks said while returning the hug.

Once they pulled apart Bulma started ''Trunks we need to talk sit down'' she said ''Listen I seen well 18 stopped by toda-

''Did she hurt you mom!?'' Trunks asked worried

''No but she did tell me something vital Bulma continued ''she loves you Trunks.''


End file.
